


Profitable Venture

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Profitable Venture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Neville heard the bell on the door and looked up from the hellebore he was planting. 

There was Blaise Zabini looking perfectly put together, as always, while Neville had on demins with holes in them, a stained T-shirt, and both his hands in a pot of soil.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Draco's stuck in a meeting so I'm here to pick up his order."

"Give me a minute to wash up." Neville stood, holding his hands up for Blaise's benefit. 

"No rush," Blaise said, leaning against the counter. 

Neville got the distinct impression he was being watched.

~*~

"Will you need help with these?" Neville asked as he set the last seedling into the tray.

"I've put a stabilizing charm on my broom." Blaise cocked his head. "Unless you'd be interested in flying to London with me to split the weight."

"Not much of a flyer," Neville said with a shrug. "Though I have taken to driving. I've got a perfect delivery vehicle 'round back."

"How long will it take?"

"About an hour."

"Sounds better than a broom." Blaise leaned in close. "And we can get to know each other a little better."

Neville smiled. "I'd like that."


End file.
